Paraíso inalcanzable
by Conekitus
Summary: Levi es el ultimo vampiro pura sangre que queda, pero su corazón que creía muerto, volvió a latir gracias a una peculiar persona que entro sin aviso en su vida, siendo vampiro no puede romper las 3 reglas absolutas, por lo que el enamorarse esta prohibido, ya que un cazador y su presa deben de ser enemigos de por vida. (Ereri/Lemmon/violacion/entre muchas otras cosas)
1. Hora: 2 pm

**Aclaraciones:**

\- como todos sabes SNK no me pertenece, es todo de isayama

\- Hay un Levi super uke, un Erwin hdp y un eren mega seme

\- la historia se trata de vampiros y hay malas palabras, escenas de sexo fuerte entre otras cosas, por lo que

si no quieres o no le agrada no lo lea xD

\- Aun no se cuantos capítulos tendrán pero calculo que unos 6

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1**_

\- M-mas du-ro - _gritaba la humana-_ Mas… da-dame mas ra-pido -

Seguía embistiéndola con fuerza mientras ella se retorcía y pedía a gritos mas y mas, le tocaba sin el mayor cuidado estrujando y apretando sus enormes tetas que se movían con el vaivén de mis embestidas.

\- S-si… a-ahí… ah-h - _gemía como toda una perra_.

Le daba donde me pedía, sacándole más gritos solo eso se podía escuchar el eco de sus asquerosos gritos, los quería callar ya me estaba cansando, era demasiado escandalosa por lo que me acerque lentamente hacia su oído y le susurre.

\- Creí que nos podríamos divertir mas, pero ya me hastiaron tus ridículos gritos -

Seguido clave mis enormes colmillos en su pequeño y frágil cuello, destrozándolo hasta tener a mi suma disposición su yugular. La humana seguía gritando pero a los segundos por fin se había callado, termine de succionar hasta la última gota, mientras me corría en su interior, acto seguido saque mi miembro de su vagina y sin más avente su helado y tieso cuerpo a un lado, como vampiro me es imposible dar vida, por lo que todo de mi está muerto, no importa cuántas veces eyacule mis espermatozoides seguramente están más muertos que yo.

Me vestí tranquilamente dejando a mi compañera de juego tirada en la cama mientras salía de la habitación me acomode el pañuelo asegurándome que no hubiera nadie cerca, aun se podía escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de la fiesta.

\- Estupendo… podre seguir divirtiéndome -

A paso lento volví hacia la fiesta para buscar a mi siguiente bocadillo, quería algo ligero tal vez algún adolecente de los que bailaban, todos se miraban tan apetitosos que inconscientemente me lamí el labio inferior degustando el sabor a hierro aun en mi boca.

\- Hola! -

Se me acerco un adolescente de más o menos 18 años, rubio con un cuerpo bien trabajado y claramente más alto que yo, bueno la mayoría de personas es más alta que yo, ya que solo mido 1.65cm, por mi pequeña delicada figura y cara bonita muchos se me acercan sean mujeres o hombres, todos se ven atraídos por mi piel de porcelana y unos rebeldes mechones de mi pelo negro azabache que caen seductoramente sobre mi cara, haciendo contrastes con el color verde-olivo de mis ojos, creando una irresistible combinación.

Soy plenamente consciente del efecto tan abrumador que causo en los humanos, por lo que me ínsita a jugar más con ellos.

\- Hola - _le conteste levantando la ceja seductoramente._

\- ¿Estas libre? ¿Quieres ir a bailar un rato? -

No le conteste, solo le tome del brazo jalándolo hacia la pista, bailábamos al ritmo de la canción me le pegaba a su cuerpo, rozando mi trasero con su miembro mientras movía mi cuerpo y mis manos provocativamente, tenía en mi todas las miradas de las personas que nos rodeaban unos tenía una cara de botar a la pareja con la que bailaban y tirarse me encima, otros se relamían los labios mirándome con lujuria, mi acompañante no se quedaba atrás me observaba ya nublado por la lujuria me acerque a su oído y le susurre en mi tono más provocador.

\- Vamos a un lugar donde podamos estar solos -

Ya estando solos, metió sus manos sobre mi camisa en un intento desesperado por tener un mayor contacto conmigo, se coloco entre mis piernas besando y lamiendo mi abdomen, me contraminaba fuertemente contra la pared, abrace su cabeza que se encontraba lamiendo uno de mis pezones, con un suave movimiento le obligue que me volteara a ver y con una picara mirada.

\- Bésame - _le ordene_

El rubio no se hizo esperar y empezó a besarme con pasión, con un ágil movimiento me despojo de mis pantalones, sentí como coloco la punta de su miembro en mi entrada.

\- Es realmente pequeña - _refiriéndose a mi entrada_ \- Te dolerá al principio pero luego te gustara - _lo dijo con plena confianza._

\- Mmm? - _lo mire con aires de superioridad_ \- Lo mismo va para ti… Te dolerá pero yo no te prometo que te guste al final -

Con un rápido movimiento adelantándome a él le clave mis colmillos en su cuello, sorprendiendo al rubio por la escena, intento alejarme de él, pero mi fuerza es cien veces la suya, al poco tiempo sentí como caíamos al suelo por que él había perdido las fuerzas de mantenernos arriba, acabe por terminar mi último bocadillo de la noche, me aleje de el aun arriba de él, mire su miembro a la par de mi entrada.

\- El idiota creyó que me dejaría follar por el -

Dije riéndome en mis adentros, mientras me terminaba de levantar, busque mi ropa y volví a acomodarme todo perfectamente, salí del lugar en donde se estaba haciendo la fiesta.

\- Lord Levi - _era Erd uno de mis familiares_ \- ¿Termino su cena?¿Fue de su agrado? -

\- Si… me divertí mucho -

\- Me complace escuchar que le agrado -

\- Regresemos -

\- Como ordene mi lord -

Erd llamo por teléfono y a los minutos un Ferrari rojo apareció, no vallan a creer que por ser vampiro puedo transformarme en humo o en un murciélago para transportarme, así que debía de usar una de las pocas y útiles creaciones humanas.

Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman el ultimo heredero de la raza de vampiros más fuerte de la historia (debo aclarar de la historia de los vampiros) pero no es solo eso, mi sangre a diferencia de la de los demás nobles y vampiros de renombre, es única y poderosa, mis poderes y mi habilidad de regeneración no tiene comparación por eso hace dos mil años cuando los vampiros gobernábamos a los humanos y los usábamos para satisfacer nuestras demandas alimentarias, hubieron vampiros que deseaban el poder de nuestra sangre por lo que hubieron muchas guerras en busca del poder, varias familias muy fuertes se unieron para derrocar a mi padre y robar nuestra sangre juntar la con su asquerosa sangre para hacerse más fuertes, pero de nada les sirvió, los Ackerman eran demasiado fuertes aunque nos superaban en número, no podían hacer nada contra nuestro poder, esa batalla duro mas de mil años, devastando y casi erradicando a todos los vampiros del mundo, incluida mi familia y todos los nobles que se revelaron, todos y cada uno de ellos murió en aquella batalla.

Hoy en día habremos muy pocos vampiros, pero aun así no la tenemos fácil, los malditos humanos crecieron y sobre poblaron el mundo, avanzaron tanto con su tecnología que crearon armas contra nosotros en un intento de terminarnos de erradicar, pero no les sirvió, no importa cuanta tecnológica y cuantas armas creen, sus armas jamás podrán matarnos, pero creo que desde el principio de los tiempos los vampiros mismo nos llevamos hacia la destrucción, al matarnos los unos a los otros y al mezclarnos con los humanos rompiendo el más grande tabú, creamos a nuestros cazadores, los Dhampir ya que estos tienen total invulnerabilidad hacia nosotros, por lo que los vampiros más débiles mueren en manos de los Dhampir todos los días y solo algunos nobles y claramente yo podemos hacerles frente.

\- Ya llegamos lord Levi -

\- Bienvenido sea a casa amo Levi - _dijeron al unisonó mis demás familiares_ _Gunther, Auruo y Petra._

\- Primero quiero tomar un baño, luego lleven una taza de té al balcón -

\- El baño ya está listo lord - _hablo la castaña haciendo una reverencia._

\- Bien -

Me dispuse a tomar el baño, mientras miraba como lentamente los chupetones desaparecían a medida limpiaba mi piel, a pesar que podía fácilmente tomar la sangre de los humanos a la fuerza sin tener que entablar un mayor contacto con ellos, pero me fascina la expresión de traición que hacen cuando los mato mientras tenemos sexo.

Una vez terminado mi baño me puse la ropa y me dirigía hacia el balcón esperando a que llegara alguno de mis familiares con la taza de té, me quede viendo hacia el enorme jardín y como la luna adornaba hermosamente la noche, cuando Erd entro con petra poniéndome el té sobre la pequeña mesa a la par mía.

\- Mi lord - _hablo Erd._

\- Mhm? -

\- Gunther y Auruo han confirmado que los rumores son ciertos y que han encontrado a un nuevo Van Helsing -

\- ¿Ah? y ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo? -

\- Mi lord… dicen que el nuevo Van Helsing es un joven y ha prometido matar a todos los nobles y pura sangres que quedan -

\- ¿Un joven? ¿cuantos años tiene? -

\- Dicen que tiene 19 años, lord Levi -

\- ¿19? ¿y ya tiene el puesto de Van Helsing? -

\- Los rumores mencionan que es un genio, tiene dotes de cazador mejores que los del propio Van Helsing, por eso amo, debe ser precavido -

\- ¿Se supone que debería temer le al mocoso? -

\- Pero mi lord… -

\- Basta! si, ni el mismísimo Van Helsing pudo matarme… como este insignificante mocoso podría -

\- El es un Dhampir especial mi lord -

\- Van Helsing también era un hibrido ¿Cuál es la diferencia? -

\- Amo Levi - _interrumpió petra_ \- dicen que este es un Dhampir como ninguno, aparte de ser inmune los poderes de vampiros también posee las habilidades como los vampiros -

\- tck -

\- Mi lord - _volvió hablar Erd_ \- El equipo de exterminio de vampiros comandado por el nuevo Van Helsing está aquí en Alemania -

El equipo de exterminio de vampiros es la fuerza numero uno que usaban los humanos para intentar erradicarnos, consta de 5 cazadores los mejores y más preparados para matar vampiros, los Dhampir.

\- Y debo suponer que entre ellos está ese nuevo Van Helsing -

\- Si mi lord -

\- Con que la fuerza de la humanidad está aquí en busca de vampiros, sería muy descortés de nuestra parte el no ir a saludarlos -

\- Mi lord, por favor todos sabemos que es el más fuerte de todos los vampiros, pero ellos son 5 ir a su encuentro es… -

\- ¿Estas insinuando que perderé? -

\- No! lord Levi, disculpe mi ineptitud -

\- Vete -

\- Como ordene mi lord -

Erd se retiro dejándome solo con petra, seguí tomando mi té tranquilamente.

\- Amo Levi - _empezó hablar petra_ \- Erd solo estaba viendo por su seguridad -

\- No importa cuántos vengan, no podrán matarme -

\- No hay ser más fuerte en el mundo que el amo Levi, pero a pesar de sus grandes poderes si usted pelea contra cinco Dhampir estos poderes no le harán nada -

\- Petra… ¿alguna vez me has visto blandir mi espada? -

\- No, mi lord… pero he visto que aunque no puede usar sus poderes contra un Dhampir directamente siempre se ingenia para atacarlo indirectamente -

\- Exacto, el único Dhampir que me ha forzado a blandir mi espada fue el primer Van Helsing y el ya está muerto, no importa si son 3, 5 o 10 Dhampir nunca podrán ganarme una batalla, aun que no pueda usar mis poderes -

Petra hiso una reverencia y se retiro, hace muchas décadas que no tenía un contrincante a la altura, ansiaba poder encontrarme con ese nuevo cazador y así poder salir de mi monótona vida si es que puedo llamarle así, a pesar que los vampiros estamos enfrente de nuestra extinción yo no estoy interesado en reconstruir mi familia y mucho menos aumentar la población de vampiros que hay, mi único deseo es encontrarme alguien más fuerte que yo, para que por fin… pueda…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un trueno, voltee a ver hacia fuera y la luna estaba rodeada por nubes negras.

\- Parece que lloverá - _dije levantándome y dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación para dormir._

* * *

 ** _Esa misma noche_**

\- Todos prepárense para entrar - _decía un joven castaño de ojos verde esmeralda_ \- Jean y Connie irán por los de la parte trasera, Mikasa y Armin irán por los del sótano -hiso una mueca formando una sonrisa distorsionada en su cara- Sie sind das essen und wir sind die Jaeger!(ellos son la presa y nosotros los cazadores) - _grito levantando la espada enfrente de él_ \- A LA CARGA! -

\- SI SEÑOR! - _gritaron las cuatro personas que se encontraban con él._

Los 5 se tiraron en un hueco hecho por el derrumbe de un edificio, afuera de la ciudad, era un lugar muy poco habitable, con muy poca luz y luego dispersarse como lo había ordenado el castaño.

\- Atrás de ti Mikasa -grito Armin, alertando a una chica de cabellos azabaches.

La chica ágilmente se dio la vuelta esquivando el ataque que le había proporcionado un vampiro, sucesivamente cada uno de los vampiros fue muriendo, los 4 jóvenes los acorralaban y les seccionaban toda la sangre hasta volverlos cenizas.

Y así cada uno de los vampiros fue cayendo, sin poder evitar que las personas que habían entrado retrocedieran.

Cada vez que un Dhampir succiona toda la sangre de un vampiro este se hace más fuerte, por consiguiente entre mas vampiros mates y entre más fuerte es el vampiro mas fuerte te volverás.

\- Buen trabajo a todos - _volvió hablar el castaño-_ Hemos exterminado a todos los vampiros de aquí, ya podemos irnos - _saliendo de aquel lugar y perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche._

* * *

 _espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos el siguiente cap_

* * *

 ** _*o* Reviews pls *o*_**


	2. Hora: 4 pm Merienda

**Los vampiros se rigen por reglas las cuales no se pueden romper y cada una es pagada con la muerte**

 _-Un vampiro sea cual sea su índole no puede mezclarse con un humano._

 _-Un vampiro sea cual sea su índole no debe por ningún motivo beber de la sangre de los dhampir_

 _-Un vampiro sea cual sea su índole tiene prohibido enamorarse._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

A la mañana siguiente Petra toco la puerta para despertarme, pero yo ya estaba listo para bajar, así que cuando ella abrió la puerta salí para dirigirme hacia el comedor espere que Auruo y Gunther terminaran de poner rápidamente los platos sobre la mesa para empezar a comer, cuando Auruo llego con el teléfono en manos.

\- Mi lord, es la Señorita Hanji - _tome el teléfono de mala gana-_

\- Y hoy ¿Qué demonios quieres? -

\- Hola! pequeñín! ¿Cómo estás? -

\- Si solo hablaste para eso te cortare -

\- Ok, ok está bien… no tienes por qué ponerte así -

\- Habla de una puta vez loca -

\- El grupo de vampiros que cuidaban la zona Sur fue exterminado, y parece que el equipo de exterminio de vampiros está viniendo hacia la zona central -

\- ¿Y? ¿debería importarme? -

\- Levi, no te pongas con esa actitud, hasta el momento han matado a 10 nobles entre ellos a Pixis… sabes lo que significa ¿no? -

\- Si… que me divertiré por un rato -

\- No! enano, ellos vienen a por ti… Levi seamos razonables, ese nuevo Van Helsing ya de por si era una existencia formidable sumado que ha consumido la vida de 10 nobles, estoy segura que el -

\- Ya lo sé, no tienes por qué repetirme lo mismo por la mas mínima cosa -

\- Levi, enserio - _le colgué-_

una vez termine salí de la casa ya estaba Erd esperándome con el carro, se preguntan cómo es que puedo salir bajo la luz del sol la respuesta es simple no hay nada en este mundo que pueda dañarme, ni los rayos del sol, ni la plata, ni los dientes de ajo, ni mucho menos una simple estaca de madera en el corazón, todos esos rumores acerca de las debilidades de los vampiros son unas tonterías, solo hay dos formas en las que un vampiro puede morir.

La primera por inanición lo que significa que es por no beber sangre y su contraparte que te succione otro vampiro toda tu sangre hasta quedar completamente vacío, los Dhampir tienen colmillos y pueden succionar sangre pero no la necesitan, si un vampiro es tocado por los colmillos o la lengua de un Dhampir este queda paralizado por lo que un vampiro debe priorizar una batalla a distancia con un Dhampir porque si te llega a tocar es tu fin, te drenara toda la energía dejándote a su merced, por lo que el Dhampir intentara por todos los medios acercarse a ti por más que sean inmunes a nuestros poderes el corazón de ellos sigue latiendo, con provocarle heridas graves terminaran muriendo.

Por fin llegamos a la universidad, baje del carro y entre a la institución educativa, esta vez había agarrado medicina pero no para ayudar a los estúpidos humanos simplemente quería conocer cómo funcionaba su cuerpo, ya no recordaba cuantas veces había cursado por la vida educativa desde secundaria hasta la universidad una y otra vez, podía llenar todo un cuarto con mis diplomas y premios de todas las carreras terminadas.

Me dispuse a entrar al salón donde impartirían la primera clase del día, y como era costumbre todas las miradas se posaron sobre mí, sin darle importancia avance hacia un asiento atrás a la par de la ventana, el profesor entro para dar inicio a la clase, cuando va entrando un muchacho de pelo castaño y ojos color verde esmeralda, entro y se disculpo con el profesor por llegar tarde, al parecer él se nos unirá hoy por que jamás lo había visto, por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me sonrió, yo solo desvié mi la vista hacia la ventana, cuando escuche que se sentó a la par mía.

\- Hola! - _me saludo con una gran sonrisa y extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo-_

Lo ignore, fingiendo que ponía atención a la clase, tenia mejores cosas en que pensar que ponerle atención o contestarle a este mocoso, como por ejemplo en el nuevo Van Helsing, y como a cuantos tendría que matar para que las muertes llegaran a oídos de los exterminadores y vieran, no podía esperar en tener a ese nuevo Van Helsing frente de mi, sin duda seria alguien con presencia y con una gran arrogancia y aplastar su orgullo seria un placer.

\- Hey! ¿Cómo te llamas? -lo ignore- ¿Eres de por aquí? -lo volví a ignorar- ¿Qué edad tienes?, te ves muy niño para estar en la universidad, aun que tu cara es muy linda ¿A qué edad te graduaste? ¿Tienes novio? -

La clase por fin había terminado, no pude escuchar un 80% de la clase por este idiota que me estuvo molestando todo el tiempo, guarde mis cosas y cuando me levante para retirarme, el niño nuevo se me puso enfrente.

\- Siento que no me he presentado mi nombre es Eren Jaeger vengo de Alemania, mido 1.75cm, tengo 22 años, me encantan los dulces y las películas, mi hobby son los videojuegos y mi pasatiempo es matar vam… -

\- Sabes que no me interesa, quien seas ni de donde vengas, hoy quítate de mi camino, estas en medio -

\- Hoy te toca presentarte -

\- ¿Qué no estás escuchando? -

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? -

\- Aff - _-suspire_ \- Si no te contesto, ¿no piensas dejar de molestarme? -

\- Nop - _dijo el mocoso de mierda con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara-_

\- Levi - _pase de un lado del mocoso y me dispuse a salir, cuando el idiota me siguió-_

\- Levi… y ¿Qué edad tienes? -

\- 25 -

\- Oh! ¿entones debería llamarlo Levi_san? y… ¿Levi_san tiene novia? -

\- Ya te conteste, ahora deja de molestar -

\- Solo era una preguntita, además pensé que tal vez quisiera ir a comer algo - _solo lo ignore y seguí caminando_ \- Hey! Levi_san espere - _salí de la universidad para subirme al carro, en el cual estaba Erd, esperándome._

\- ¿Un nuevo amigo? Mi lord - _pregunto Erd-_

\- No! solo es una molestia en el culo -

Los días pasaban y el mocoso de mierda me seguía a todos lados, hasta me encontraba en los recesos, parece perro, me encuentra en donde sea que me esconda y siempre me lleva algo ya sea dulces o comida que de todas maneras siempre botaba, en todo este tiempo, también me fije que el mocoso siempre andaba con un par de guantes puestos, según el por qué hacía mucho frio, me dijo que es un genio y que le quitaron los primeros años de estudio de la carrera y que desea ser un gran doctor para ayudar a la gente y curar enfermedades. Que noble ¿no?, es un estúpido, es alegre, amable y se preocupa por lo demás, justo el tipo de humanos que más odio.

\- ¿No te cansas de seguirme? -

\- Me gusta pasar tiempo con Levi_san -

\- ¿No tienes novia? o ¿algo en que gastar mejor tu tiempo? -

\- Pues tengo un trabajo, pero este no me impide pasar tiempo con Levi_san -

Desde que este mocoso esta revoloteando como un insecto alrededor mío, no he podido comer como se debe, pero hoy me invito esa loca cuatro ojos, supongo que saldremos a divertirnos un rato, así que ahí comeré un poco. El mocoso siguió hablando de las clases y de cosas que ni me interesaban, no entiendo cómo es que aguanta mis palabras hirientes y que lo paso ignorando el 90% del tiempo.

\- Entonces Levi_san ¿Qué piensa? -

\- Mhmm? -

\- No me diga que no estuvo poniéndome atención -

\- Lo siento mocoso, me tengo que ir -enfrente esta Erd con el carro-

\- Hablamos luego Levi_san, que le vaya bien -

Ya estábamos con la loca en una discoteca, eran las 11pm yo llevaba unos pantalones bien pegados de mezclilla negros y unos botines del mismo color, tenía una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos y un collar con un colmillo blanco.

\- Sera mejor que nos dividamos -dijo la loca-

\- Si, si me ven contigo pensaran que estoy demente -

\- Bueno enanin te veo en un par de horas -

\- Ni lo sueñes, quiero divertirme por toda la semana -

\- No te sobrepases Levi -

Ignore a la cuatro ojos y me dirigí hacia la barra para pedir uno doble, escuchaba la música estridente y sentía varias miradas encima de mí, me di media vuelta y empecé a buscar a mi víctima, llevaba unos minutos deleitándome de los humanos, como bailaban, como se drogaban y como se tocaban con lujuria entre ellos, hasta que sentí que alguien me toco el hombro, lo voltee a ver al fijarme de quien se trataba.

\- Hola! Levi_san -

\- ¿Mocoso? -

\- Mocoso no, Eren! -

\- Eso no importa, ¿no es muy noche para que los niños anden afuera? -

\- Eso fue muy malo, Levi_san - _dijo con cara de cachorro-_ Pero estoy aquí para divertirme - _su mirada cambio de inocente a una con malicia_ \- ¿No quiere divertirse un rato conmigo Levi_san? -

\- ¿Sabes bailar Eren? -

Eren, me miro pícaramente y lamiendo su labio inferior me jalo hacia la pista de baile, no puedo negarlo el mocoso tenia buen ritmo, estoy acostumbrado a que las miradas se posen en mi pero este mocoso llama mucho la atención, robándome muchas de las miradas, pero yo no me quedaba atrás me movía siguiendo el ritmo de la música, sentía como las manos de Eren recorrían todo mi cuerpo explorándolo por encima de mi ropa, posaba sus manos sobre mis muslos pasando por mi cadera, tocando mi espalda de vez en cuando mientras bailo me toca el pecho o pasa sus labios por mi oreja, así pasamos un largo rato bailando.

\- Veo que sabe como bailar Levi_san -

\- Lo mismo digo de ti, Eren -

Nos habíamos sentado en la barra de nuevo, haber bailado tanto nos deshidrato a ambos, continuamos bebiendo cuando un muchacho alto, de pelo café con un buen cuerpo se me acerco.

\- Hey! chulada, ¿no quieres pasar un buen rato? - _me dijo-_

\- ¿Y qué propones? - _lo mire sensualmente mientras bebía mi copa-_

\- Pues que te parece lindura…. si primero bailamos un poco - _se me acerco posando su mano en mi cadera-_ Y luego, no se podemos perdernos un rato - _se acerco a mi cuello y lo lamió-_

\- Lo lamento, pero Levi_san ya tiene compañía - _el mocoso se entrometió en la conversación, alejando al otro de mi y tomándome de la caderas y acercándome a él, como marcando su propiedad_ -

\- Hey amigo que te pasa, yo vi a la cosita primero -

\- Yo estaba con el primero, así que si no quieres salir lastimado, te recomendaría que te desaparecieras de mi vista -

El semblante y la voz de Eren cambiaron de sobre manera, el niño bueno e inocente fue cambiado por un perro rabioso, cuando el hombre se fue Eren voltear a verme con la misma tonta cara de retrasado de siempre, otra vez este mocoso estaba quitándome mis aperitivos.

\- Oie! ¿Qué te pasa? -

\- Eh! nada, solo le quite una molestia a Levi_san -

\- No necesito que me quites las molestias, si me hubiera molestado yo mismo lo puedo hacer -

\- ¿Significa que si quería ir con él? _-Eren me miraba con ojos curiosos-_

\- Solo me quiero divertir, y el estaba dispuesto a divertirse también - _Eren me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hasta unos pasillo_ \- Oie! y hoy ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde vamos? -

\- Vamos a divertirnos un rato - _me solté de su agarre y me detuve-_

\- Lo lamento Eren, no me divierto con conocidos - _Eren puso una cara como de ¿dolor?-_

Eren se acerco a mí y me abrazo, hice fuerza para soltarme, pero… ¡no podía!, que! no podía soltarme, ¿Cómo es eso posible?, solo era posible si el fuese un… Dhampir, Eren rápidamente sin dejarme reaccionar se acerco a mi cuello y me lamió por detrás de mi oreja.

\- Suéltame maldito Dhampir, hijo de puta! - _maldición, su maldita lengua me toco-_

\- Por fin se dio cuenta Levi_san - _no podía moverme, sentía paralizado todo mi cuerpo, las energías me abandonaban_ \- Vamos a divertirnos un rato - _susurro en mi oído-_

\- ¿Quién demonios te crees, suéltame pedazo de mierda -

\- Finalmente te he atrapado Levi_san… a si que no piensa dejarlo... -

Eren me llevo a una de las habitaciones, mientras me besaba invadía mi boca mi espalda chocó contra la puerta, cuando ésta se cerró. Solté un pequeño gemido ante el golpe, ya que me había dolido de verdad, mientras entrecerraba los ojos, por la impotencia que sentía.

Sin embargo, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna; cualquier cosa que intentara salir de mis labios moría en mi garganta, casi en automático, mi cuerpo no me respondía, simplemente se dejaba hacer por Eren. Este me tenía acorralado contra la puerta de madera sus manos, de un momento a otro, habían aprisionado las mías llevándolas por encima de mi cabeza y con una pequeña daga que no sé muy bien de donde la saco atravesó mis manos clavando la pequeña daga en la puerta de madera, impidiendo que pueda liberar mis manos, mientras que una de sus piernas se metía entre las mías, dejándome a su entera disposición. Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del mío, tanto así que podía sentir su cálido aliento ahogarse en mi boca; Pero, sin duda alguna, lo que realmente me hizo temblar fueron sus ojos.

Esos ojos inocentes ya no estaban por ningún lado, fueron reemplazados por unas orbes verdes sedientas de placer; sólo había libido escrito en ellos, se deslizaban por cada parte de mi cuerpo, como deleitándose del cuerpo que tenía a su merced, parecía como si su parte humana se hubiera extinguido por completo, dejando sólo la parte vampiro enfrente de mí.

\- D-deja de ver-verme así maldito degenerado -

\- Yo soy el cazador y usted es mi presa Levi_san -

Con esas palabras sentí su dura erección golpeando contra mí entrada lo que provoco que el enojo invadiera mi ser, mis mejillas terminaron por calentarse al mismo tiempo que un gemido escapaba de mi boca. Eren sonreía cínicamente, viendo divertido las reacciones que provocaba en mi cuerpo, sin dejar de jugar con él.

\- En el nombre del demonio… voy a matarte… lo juro! -

\- No importa qué tipo de sentimientos tenga hacia mí, mientras que no me olvide -

Tenía entumecido todo el cuerpo, Eren seguí recorriendo mi cuerpo con su asquerosa lengua ¿Por qué no me mata?¿Por qué está haciendo esto?

\- ¿Lo siente, Levi_san? - _-susurró, sensualmente en mi oído-_

Restregando muy despacio su polla contra mí entrada. Acto seguido, Eren deslizó su lengua por mi pezón izquierdo, haciéndome gemir audiblemente. Él volvió a sonreír con esa sonrisa distorsionada.

\- Esto es lo que provocas en mí. Te gustaria sentirlo, ¿no es así, Levi_san? -

* * *

 _ **soy mala! corte el lemmon xD**_

* * *

*o* ** _reviews_** *o*


	3. Hora: 6 pm

\- M-maldito… - _jadeé, cuando le sentí bajar por mi cuello, deslizando su húmeda y candente lengua por cada rastro de piel que se atravesara-_

No estoy tan seguro de que tan impotente soné, pero sólo eso fue suficiente para que Eren se entusiasmara mordiéndome el cuello, tomando un poco de mi sangre para luego acercase a mi oído

\- Eres realmente delicioso Levi_san - _su pequeño susurro se convirtió en gruñido, apenas en un segundo-_

Eren repasó la punta de su lengua, una y otra vez, por mi labio superior, dejándolo mojado de espesa saliva. Fue al instante de eso que mi respiración se agitó, provocándome una opresión en el pecho. Tenía esa enorme necesidad de sentir esas manos recorrer mi cuerpo, aunque mi mente me gritaba que lo debía de alejar de mí lo más rápido posible, mi cuerpo me pedía por mas. Desconozco el por qué mi cuerpo reaccionaba así ante Eren… tal vez era simple lujuria. Mis pensamientos estaban todos alborotados sentí como su lengua lamia entre mis labios, como avisándome que profanaría mi boca de nuevo y que yo no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Eren sonrió de nueva cuenta, pero seguía sin entrar a mi boca, en cambio, succionó mi labio inferior con fuerza. Nuevamente mi rostro se desfiguro producto del enojo que sentía por ser sometido por un Dhampir.

\- Estás realmente excitado, ¿cierto, Levi_san? - _preguntó, luego de romper todo contacto de nuestras bocas-_

Con una de sus manos, bajó lentamente por mi clavícula hasta que llegó a mis tetillas y las tocó apenas, con la punta de su dedo medio. Entrecerré los ojos y jadeé mientras volvía a temblar, por más que deseaba controlar mi cuerpo, cada toque, cada movimiento que Eren hacia en mi no podía rechazarlo, quería matar a Eren por lo que me estaba haciendo.

\- Eren... - _volví a llamarlo, con la voz entrecortada-_ Te juro!... y-yo te mata-re… - _Eren se me quedo viendo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro mientras seguía haciendo lo que quería con mi cuerpo_ \- T-te qui-tare, esa cara de es-tupido qu-que tienes -

Al parecer la escena le pareció divertida por alguna razón, le escuché gruñir alguna palabrería en saber que idioma mientras su mano volvía a pasearse por mi cuerpo, delineó mis abdominales hasta que llegó a mi vientre casi tocando mi entrepierna, su mano se perdió bajó mi ropa, un grito pequeño de sorpresa escapó de mis labios cuando su mano capturó mi palpitante polla sin demasiado cuidado, lo apretó y tapó la mojada punta, tan sólo para hacerme gemir con más fuerza.

-¡Ngh! ¡Ba-basta! - _lloriqueé, mientras que por inercia intente apretar mis puños del enojo, causándome aun más daño por la daga que los atravesaba. Lo hacía con tanto odio que no me importo botar más sangre de la que ya estaba derramando_ \- Por... por favor - _rogué. La saliva escurría por mis labios, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas, causadas por el impotencia de haberle suplicado a Eren, se aglomeraban en mis ojos-_

Empezó a mover su mano contra mi pene el ritmo era salvaje, se deslizaba de arriba hacia abajo sin reparo alguno, empapando toda mi erección con el líquido pre seminal que empezaba a derramarse por la punta.

—¡Mh... Ngh! ¡n-no...! ¡Mal-dito! mocoso - _gemí_ \- ¡M-me la pa-garas…¡ -

Él empezó a repartir besos por todo mi cuello; a veces repasaba su lengua por mi piel, o chupaba con fuerza para dejarme alguna que otra marca ahí, entonces, al notar que pronto terminaría, Eren detuvo todo movimiento, por eso, no pude evitar emitir un pequeño gemido cuando su mano abandonó mi punzante erección. Él no hizo más que sonreír cuando se miró los dedos al sacarlos de mi ropa, estaban mojados; totalmente empapados. mis mejillas sonrojadas, respiración agitada, boca entreabierta y ojos totalmente oscurecidos, viéndolo con odio a más no poder.

Su cuerpo, de nueva cuenta, me acorraló contra la puerta; mi respiración volvió a agitarse cuando su rostro quedó terriblemente cerca del mío mirándome con esos ojos que demostraban sed de sangre, tanto que incluso por un momento me pareció peligroso. Tragué saliva con dificultad, mientras mis ojos vagaban hacia sus labios, me aterraba lo que sentía. Él pareció leer mi expresión porque soltó una risa de superioridad, luego me besó. Nuestras lenguas no tardaron en juntarse, quitándome la respiración de nuevo. Su mano derecha aprovechó para moverse por mi cuerpo, se situó en mi tetilla y la apretó entre sus dedos. Mas sin embargo, nos separamos cuando la necesidad de respirar fue demasiado fuerte. Nuestra saliva mezclada escurría de mis labios, su mano se arrastró hasta mi entrepierna, y tocó mi erección sobre la ropa de nuevo. Mi espalda se arqueó un poco mientras jadeaba. No podía evitar disfrutar su toque me estaba volviendo loco y mi cuerpo entumecido no reaccionaba como quería.

\- ¿Qué pasa Levi_san? ¿Su admirable orgullo está siendo aplastado? -

\- Ca-calla-te sabandija — _murmuré_ -

Eren un poco molesto por lo que dije llevó sus manos hasta el botón de mi pantalón abriéndolo y empezó a deslizarlo por mis piernas con tortuosa lentitud. La sonrisa coqueta se ensanchó en su boca cuando mi hinchado pene quedó en libertad. Me sentí tremendamente abochornado sus ojos verdes se movían por cada parte de mi cuerpo, repasando cada parte de mi temblorosa carne. Sentí un horrible escalos frio recorrer mi espalda cuando sus orbes brillaron con ese matiz dorado al fijarse en mi cuello, como si deseara sacarme hasta la última gota de sangre de mi ser.

\- No, Levi_san - _dijo, mientras movía su dedo índice en el aire; señal de negación-_ De su boquita no deberían salir esa clase de palabras… ¿dígame Levi_san tanto desea que lo quiebre?— _preguntó, esta vez, arrastrando su dedo por toda mi entrada. La sensación me desconcertó, y me sentí todo abrumado así que sólo pude agachar mi cabeza, mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía ante Eren_ \- Me grabare tan adentro de Levi_san que jamás podrá olvidarme -

Con la sonrisa todavía acentuándose en su boca, Eren se lamió los labios. Entonces, sin esperarlo, él separo mis piernas para rozar su erección contra la mía no pude más que arquear la espalda y abrir los ojos de sobremanera cuando me rozo con su miembro. Le escuché reír ante mi reacción, antes de volver a repetir la acción. Eren volvió a recorrer mi erección con su dedo lo hizo muy despacio, desde la base hasta la punta, con el total afán de poder ver todas y cada una de mis expresiones sus manos separaron mis nalgas. Me quede brevemente en shock, mientras mi respiración se hacía aún más pesada sabiendo lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

—¡Ah...! ¡Ngh! - _gemí, al sentir uno de sus dedos intentando lubricar mi entraba con mi propio pre semen-_

Eren deslizó su dedo por mi ano, entrando muy lentamente; explorando todo lo que podía, y provocando un sonido bastante acuoso cuando hizo contacto, su dedo se inmiscuyó en mi apretado interior. La sensación fue demasiado extraña; a pesar que algo como el sexo lo había experimentado de todas las maneras, jamás había dejado que alguien me penetrara, Eren estaba siendo el primer hombre que me tocaba de esta manera, podría decirse que hasta me encantó sentir la manera en que su dedo exploraba todo mi estrecho ano. Al mismo tiempo que su dedo se movía un poco más, otro dedo ingresó en mí los dos dedos empezaron a moverse en tijera, intentando ensanchar mi interior. La sensación era extraña para mi, sentía placer por estar sometido y vulnerable ante Eren, seguramente estaba mal de la cabeza por sentirme así, tal vez tenía signos de ser masoquista.

Nuevamente, todo se volvió borroso, sobre todo cuando el tercer dedo se metió, y se unió a los otros jugueteando, torturándome; abriéndome. De un momento a otro, sus labios se movieron por mi pecho hasta situarse en mis duras tetillas. Sus dientes capturaron la derecha y la mordió con fuerza, casi haciéndome sangrar. Mi mente solo podía procesar insultos y maldiciones para Eren, pero solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que mi mente deseara ser devorado, no entendía este sentimiento como era que yo estaba cayendo por un Dhampir, pero entre más tiempo pasaba más me convencía que deseaba que Eren acabara conmigo. No solo lo deseaba -lo necesitaba- necesitaba que Eren acabara con todo sobre mi.

Eren encontró mi próstata algunos momentos después. El grito que escapó de mi garganta, cuando su dedo medio dio contra mi punto, lo hizo sonreír contra mi piel. Para aumentar el placer en mí, él succionó mi tetilla izquierda para luego repasar su lengua sobre ella.

\- Veo que lo está disfrutando Levi_san - _-sus ojos brillaron completamente complacido ante la expresión que surcaba por mi rostro en ese momento. Mantenía mis orbes entreabiertos, mientras mi boca se mantenía abierta intentando conseguir un poco más de oxígeno. Su lengua se deslizó hasta subir a mi cuello, donde empezó a lamer y besar con desbordante deseo, con ganas de destruir mi yugular y tomar toda mi sangre_ -

\- Te mata-re im-becil… -

\- Oh, entonces me encargare de marcarlo muy bien - _susurró, con la voz ronca, jugueteando con mi próstata a conciencia. Mis gemidos y gritos parecían encantarle de verdad, los dedos que todavía se mantenían en mi interior se arrastraron fuera-_ \- Sabe, Levi_san — _susurró, muy despacio, mientras quitaba su ropa. Lo hizo lento, casi hasta me pareció un ritual_ \- He ansiado tanto este momento.. -

Y, entonces, aventó su ropa hacia algún lugar de la habitación. Su dura, grande y palpitante polla por fin se mostró ante mí, mientras sentía una ansiedad inexplicable, seguramente era miedo… miedo de ser devorado por esta bestia sedienta, o tal vez inseguridad ya que jamás me había experimentado una situación igual, verme sometido y lo peor que casi disfrutándolo.

Sin previo aviso sujeto mis piernas apoyándolas en sus hombros y acomodó la punta totalmente empapada de su miembro en mi ano. La sensación que me recorrió en ese momento no la puedo describir, pero me hizo tirar la cabeza hacia atrás segundos después, Eren empujó la cadera hacia adelante, y se deslizó casi con facilidad en mi interior, Eren solo separo mis piernas mientras me embestía contra la puerta, por la posición en que nos encontrábamos no le costaba trabajo entrar por completo en mi.

—Duele... - _dije, a duras penas y con vergüenza por haber mostrado debilidad-_

\- Recuerde este dolor Levi_san — _susurró, contra mi mejilla_ — Y búsqueme con desesperación -

\- T-te.. ma-ah… - _arremetió contra mí, sacándome un gemido_ \- Lo ju-ro -

\- Búscame y cázame mi querida presa -

Entonces me beso, a comparación de los anteriores, este contacto fue sumamente suave, totalmente tierno. Sus labios se movían despacio contra los míos, como si tuviera miedo de dañarme, casi inconscientemente intente mover mis brazos para liberarme del pequeño cuchillo que me apresaba, Eren pareció notar mi intensión por lo que arranco la daga de la puerta liberando mis manos cubiertas de mi sangre y dejándolas caer en sus hombros una a cada lado. Me cargo hasta llegar a una alfombra que estaba ahí, se sentó en ella y me giro, quedando a espaldas de Eren sentado en su entrepierna con sus piernas separando mas las mías, mientras que con una mano atendía mi erección y con la otra sujetaba con fuerza mi cadera para profundizar las embestidas.

Entonces, sin importarle nada más, Eren embistió lentamente. Le sentí llegar muy dentro; demasiado profundo. Tanto así que me encontré a mí mismo con los ojos llorosos, temblando de sobremanera, mientras mi boca soltaba un jadeo involuntario y la saliva volvía a escurrir por mis labios. Mi interior se contrajo a su alrededor, y las palpitaciones aumentaron. Sentía como Eren podía llegar demasiado a dentro de mí.

\- Ngh... ¡Ah, ah! ¡E-Eren...! Ju-juro q-ue… -

\- Estaré esperándote con ansias - _Eren sonrió, para luego volver a embestir de manera lenta, él estaba disfrutando hacerme gemir-_

Sus ojos se enrojecieron aún más, mientras sus manos apretaban su agarre en la piel de mis piernas, dejando la marca de sus dedos. Las embestidas se aceleraron; su piel chocaba con la mía cada vez que su gruesa e hinchada polla se deslizaba dentro y fuera de mi culo, con tremenda facilidad. El sonido acuoso, que producía su pene al entrar y salir, se mezclaba con mis gemidos y quejidos, mientras se escuchaban los gruñidos de Eren hablando en no sé qué idioma lo cual me parecía de lo más morboso. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás quedando en la curvatura del cuello de Eren mientras mis ojos se abrían, el placer que me recorría no tenía comparación -era como estar en el mismísimo infierno- todo se volvió repentinamente borroso cuando su pene encontró mi próstata. Solté un grito de placer al mismo tiempo que me retorcía en sus piernas Eren no pudo más que sonreír ante mi reacción.

\- Ngh... Di-diablos, Levi_san - _jadeó, sentía su aliento en mi mejilla_ \- Te estás po-poniendo tan... ¡Ah!... estrecho-

Pronto, me encontré completamente perdido, sus embestidas habían aumentado, podía sentir como sus testículos chocaban contra mis glúteos con fuerza, me parecía de lo mas placentero ese sonido. Los gemidos y jadeos no tardaron en llenar la habitación no podía ocultar mi voz, así como cada pequeña parte de mi ser empezaba a temblar ya no salían mas insultos ni maldiciones. Un cosquilleo comenzó a recorrerme sin piedad cuando los golpes contra mi próstata se volvieron aún más seguidos, mi cuerpo se arqueó, la saliva escurrió por la comisura de mis labios, realmente deseaba sentir la sangre de Eren recorrer mi garganta, me estaba muriendo de las ganas de morder a Eren, entre más me arremetía con sus embestidas más ganas me daban de probar su sangre. Intente girar un poco mi cabeza con la esperanza de alcanzar su cuello, el deseo de morderlo me estaba nublando.

Eren al notar mis intenciones paro sus embestidas para volverme a posicionar enfrente de él, sus ojos brillaron complacidos, mientras su polla volvía a embestirme con fuerza, llegaba más y más dentro de mí tocando mi próstata. No tardé demasiado para sentir el orgasmo acentuándose por todo mi cuerpo; mi respiración se agitó aún más y mis gemidos se volvieron pesados, mis sentidos estaban totalmente nublados, tenía el cuello de Eren enfrente mío conocía perfectamente las leyes pero en ese momento era otra fuerza la que actuaba sobre mi y sin meditarlo mucho mi cuerpo se movió solo mordiendo el cuello de Eren.

\- Ouch! Levi_san eso dolió - _sonaba como si fingía su dolor, mientras seguía embistiéndome con fuerza, luego paso una de sus manos por mi cabeza como acariciándola-_ Eso es Levi_san, beba todo lo que desee - _acercándose a mi cuello para morderlo también-_ Hoy no podrá huir de mi -

Seguía empujando mi interior, mientras ambos nos succionábamos sangre, la sangre de Eren era sabrosa jamás había probado una sangre tan deliciosa, necesitaba mas no podía dejar de succionarle la sangre hasta que Eren me separo de él las palpitación de su pene en mi interior aumentaron junto con su fuerza y rapidez, cuando las paredes de mi ano se estrecharon aún más a su alrededor, las embestidas se volvieron erráticas, al igual que nuestras respiraciones, no podía soportarlo más. Cuando el orgasmo se hizo presente Eren junto sus labios con los míos, ahogando un grito que terminó por convertirse en un gemido a medias, mi mente se había perdido hace muchas embestidas atrás y todo pareció dar vueltas. Mi semen manchó nuestros cuerpos, mientras el suyo rellenaba hasta mis entrañas muy, muy al fondo de mi ser, jamás me había sentido así después de tener sexo, aun así sentía que necesitaba más de Eren, pero mi cuerpo cayo exhausto en los brazos de Eren quedando dormido aun unido a él.

Cuando desperté, sentía adolorido todo el cuerpo, no podía moverme con facilidad note que estaba en mi habitación ¿Cómo es que llegue a mi casa? ¿y dónde estaba el imbécil de Eren? que fue el que me hizo todo esto, con esos pensamientos de odio hace Eren logre levantarme, cuando estuve por fin parado una enorme sed de sangre vino a mí, pero no deseaba cualquier sangre deseaba volver a probar aquella sangre que me pareció tan deliciosa y adictiva, necesitaba la sangre de Eren…

* * *

 _ ***o* Reviews *o***_


	4. Hora: 8 pm -Cena

\- ¿Y entonces dices que un imbécil me trajo inconsciente y no lo detuviste para preguntarle por qué TU amo estaba inconsciente? - _reiteraba enojado a todos mis familiares por dejar escapar a Eren-_

\- Lo lamento amo - _se disculpaba Petra_ \- Yo lo recibí pero me imagine que él era un compañero de la universidad, por lo que… - _no la deje continuar_ -

\- ¿Que no te extraño que; Yo!, viniera inconsciente? -

Estaba indignado, a pesar que el mocoso de mierda me hizo todo eso, al siguiente día que lo busque en la universidad me dijeron que por cuestiones que no me podían informar el tuvo que irse del país y que no saben a donde fue y si algún día regresara. Estupendo esto no podía ser mejor, un día me viola y al otro se va como si nada, como se supone que quiere que lo encuentre si no se ni mierda de él. Me encontraba tan enojado quedaba vueltas y caminaba por el mismo lugar una y otra vez, estaba desesperado necesitaba encontrar al mocoso de Eren para matarlo y sacarle todas las viseras por el ano para que vea cómo se siente, luego recordé.

\- El es un Dhampir, es obvio que esta con ese grupito de exterminadores con ese nuevo Van Helsing _-todos mis familiares estaban completamente atentos a mis palabras_ \- Solo necesito encontrarlos - _con voz decidida_ \- Gunther, Auruo -

\- Si mi Lord - _dijeron al unisonó-_

\- Quiero que vallan y le informen a todos y cada unos de los nobles, marqueses y duques, que se encuentran bajo mi mando que empezaremos una casería de Dhampirs -

\- Como lo ordene mi Lord - _hicieron una reverencia, poniendo su mano derecha echa puño en su pecho y la izquierda en su espalda, para luego irse hacer lo que les había ordenado_ -

\- Erd - _camine hasta la ventana y moví hacia una lado las cortinas_ \- Quiero que encuentres a Eren, quiero saber donde están esos exterminadores, hacia donde irán, donde se hospedan, quienes lo conforman, quiero saberlo todo y cada cosa de cada uno de ellos, seres queridos, debilidades, gustos… -

\- Si, my Lord - _hizo la misma reverencia y se retiro_ -

\- Petra - _era la última familiar que queda en el salón_ \- Tu trabajo será el más importante de todos - _dije sentándome en uno de los lujos sofás que tenia_ \- Quiero que limpies la casa como se debe - _mientras pasaba un dedo sobre una mesita, sacando un mínimo de polvo_ \- Gunther y Auruo no saben hacer bien la limpieza - _dije enojado_ \- Sera mejor que tú la hagas -

\- Cl-claro amo Levi -

\- Solo espérame un poco mas Eren, te regresare todos tus cuidados -

\- Eren, la agencia quiere que vuelvas - _lo dijo un rubio de apariencia femenina, con enormes ojos azules-_

\- Ya lo sé Armin -

\- Eren… - _esta vez hablo una chica blanca con ojos y cabello azabache_ -

\- Eren qué diablos está pasando - _renegó un muchacho castaño con ojos color miel_ \- Primero nos mandan a exterminar a ese pura sangre y ahora quieren que regresemos, ni siquiera ha pasado nada interesante, por lo menos hubiera querido conocer a ese pura sangre - _dice decepcionado_ \- Leí que es una belleza y que es el más fuerte de todos los vampiros -

\- Si, es tan fuerte que todos dicen que él fue el que dejo a tu padre así, Eren - _por el comentario del chico moreno con la cabeza rapada, se hizo un silencio incomodo-_

\- Connie - _la chica azabache, saco su espada dispuesta a rebanar al chico por su comentario_ -

\- Mikasa! cálmate - _Armin la detuvo para evitar más problemas_ -

\- Armin, Mikasa! - _les llamo la atención Eren, haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver_ \- Eso ya lo sé Connie, ¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí? - _todos se quedaron callados-_

\- Entonces ¿Qué propones que hagamos? - _pregunta el castaño con cara de caballo-_

\- Si no regresamos puede que haya problemas - _hablo Connie-_

\- ¡Creo que Eren fue a encontrarse con el pura sangre! - _hablo apresurado Armin con seguridad de su hipótesis en cambio Eren se le quedo viendo con ojos enojados, porque Armin acababa de delatarlo con los demás del grupo_ -

\- QUE! - _dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo-_

\- Eso fue muy imprudente Eren, como fuiste sin mí, te pudo haber pasado algo -

\- Basta Mikasa! déjame terminar - _Armin interrumpió las quejas de Mikasa hacia Eren, para explicar lo sucedido-_ \- Eren, me pido que investigara a alguien, no sé como Eren ya sabía su nombre pero se me hizo muy fácil y rápido dar donde y que hace, al parecer la persona que Eren me mando a buscar está estudiando medicina en la universidad de Trost, la mejor universidad del país, Eren me obligo a crearle falsos papeles para ingresar a dicha universidad solo para encontrarse con esa persona, lo estuvo frecuentando por más de 1 mes - _Todos voltearon a ver a_ _Eren, pero este estaba tan enojado porque su mejor amigo estaba rebelando todo, que solo se sentó enojado y con brazos cruzados_ -

\- No entiendo que tiene que ver eso, con que nos estén revocando de la misión - _dijo el cara de caballo_ -

\- Espera Jean, déjame terminar - _volvió a decir Armin_ \- Debo creer que esa persona era el pura sangre, no tengo datos relevantes que delaten a la persona que Eren me pidió investigar, pero eso me hace pensar ya que hace unos días - _Armin volteo a ver a Eren y este solo le desvió mas la mirada enojado-_ \- Eren llego con esto - _Armin camino hacia Eren y sin cuidado bajo un pedazo de la camisa mostrando su hombro y parte de la espalda de Eren-_ -

\- Eren… - _logro articular Mikasa, ante la sorpresa de todos-_

Eren tenía una marca de unas alas negras encima de su marca de nacimiento de Dhampir, era bien sabido que todos los Dhampir nacen con una marca de unas alas blancas en alguna parte de su cuerpo e igual que los vampiros ellos también tenían leyes pero solo debían respetar una, una ley que era inquebrantable -no debían mezclarse con un vampiro- no importaba cuales fueran las circunstancias la relación que los Dhampir deben y tienen con los vampiros es y será siempre de cazador y presa, esa balanza no debe de cambiar era como el ciclo de la vida, debía mantener ese curso para que el mundo siguiera girando, era como una cadena evolutiva, va de un solo sentido.

Pero ese día todos los amigos de Eren se dieron cuenta, que Eren había quebrantado la única ley de los Dhampir y había tenido relaciones con un vampiro, ocasionándole que su marca de Dhampir cambiara de ser alas blancas; a una ala negra sobrepuesta a una ala blanca, por su acto ilícito.

\- No podemos volver - _concluyo jean_ \- Si te ven con esa marca te eliminaran, no les importara el rango que tengas -

\- No! - _interrumpió Mikasa-_ No te pueden matar, eres muy valiosos para ellos, han invertido mucho en ti, además vales más que todos en la organización -

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo - _afirmo Armin_ \- Pero te pedirán que des el nombre del vampiro con el cual te mesclaste, para matarlo y así liberarte de su marca-

\- Excelente solo debemos de dar el nombre del maldito pura sangre ese y ya - _dijo Mikasa con euforia-_

\- He ahí el problema Mikasa - _todos se quedaron con duda, por las palabras de Armin_ \- Eren no quiere que sepan con quien se mesclo -

\- Eren, si que eres suicida ¿Por qué rayos protegerías a un vampiro? - _pregunto Jean_ -

\- No me digas - _dijo Connie con temor_ \- Te enamoraste de él -

Todos vieron a Eren con desaprobación exceptuando a Armin el cual ya sabía que su mejor amigo, líder del escuadrón y nombrado como Van Helsing se había enamorado y acostado con un vampiro y no cualquier vampiro, no le basto el gusto para buscar al mejor y más buscado vampiro un pura sangre -el ultimo pura sangre-

\- Eren… - _se acerco Mikasa con un temblor en las manos_ \- Dinos que es mentira -

 _Eren suspiro_ \- La marca en mi espalda habla por sí sola - _la miro con seguridad_ \- Volveremos a la agencia, nadie hablara de mi marca -

\- ¿Pero como piensas pasar el scanner? en serio que eres un suicida -

\- No tienes que preocuparte por eso Jean, si yo no deseo pasar por pruebas nadie puede negármelo - _Eren estaba confiado de su poder y estatus en la organización-_

\- Eren - _hablo preocupado Armin-_ ¿Pero si te llegaran a descubrir que haremos? -

\- Ustedes límpiense las manos, digan que no saben nada, que yo actué por mi lado y desconocen el nombre del vampiro con que me mescle -

\- Nos pueden matar por cubrirte - _termino diciendo Connie-_

\- Digan que los amenace, que los amordace y use mi poder sobre ustedes, de todos modos es algo creíble ya que lo he hecho antes - _-riéndose recordando cuando dejo a sus amigos inmóviles bajo un puente en medio de una persecución, ya que Eren quería casar solo al vampiro-_

\- Igual todo me parece muy riesgoso Eren - _-se acerco Mikasa intentando entrar en razón a Eren-_ Y todo por un simple vampiro -

\- Pero que dices Mikasa! - _dijo indignado Jean-_ Todos afirman que ese pura sangre es todo un diamante, aww - _se revolvió los cabellos_ \- Hubiera querido probarlo yo también - _Jean se tenso, de un momento a otro ya que tenia las miradas asesinas de Eren y Armin sobre el-_

\- Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Levi_san, cara de caballo - _-Eren estaba amenazando a Jean, mientras que Jean tenía más miedo de la mirada desaprobatoria que le estaba dedicando su novio Armin-_

\- Ahhh! ya entendí - _dijo Armin con disgusto_ \- Si tanto te gusta ese vampiro deberías buscarlo a él, en las noches -

\- No, no, era una bromita, no lo decía enserio - _Jean se estaba intentando disculpar con Armin, mientras movía sus manos de una lado a otro, para que Armin lo perdonara_ -

Todos se reían de la escena que los novios estaban dando, cuando Connie interrumpió la risa de Eren, mientras Jean y Armin seguían en lo suyo.

\- En serio Eren - _-le dijo acercándose y dándole pequeños golpes con el codo_ \- Como es ese pura sangre, todos temen acercársele, cuentan que con solo verte puede controlarte y su belleza hace que te vuelvas tonto -

 _Eren se quedo pensando unos segundos, como analizando la pregunta de Connie_ \- Pues es realmente hermoso - _hizo una pausa_ \- Su piel es blanca como la nieve y es realmente suave, se sentía muy bien tocarla, su cabello es negro y sedoso, suave al tacto, sus manos son pequeñas caben perfectamente entre las mías - _Connie empezó a babear imaginándoselo, mientras Eren había levantado su mano recordando cómo se sentía el tacto de Levi en él_ \- Sus ojos son color entre verde y azul, cuando te mira pareciese que puede indagar hasta el más oscuro rincón de ti -

\- De todas maneras es un vampiro - _dijo Connie restándole importancia_ \- Tiene el poder de manipularte y controlarte a voluntad, por eso nosotros los Dhampir estamos obligados a matarlos - _se le acerco a Eren_ \- Pudo haberte controlado para que no lo mataras -

Eren rio de lado y pasando por alto el cometario que hizo Connie, llamo la atención de todo su grupo.

\- Hey! - _Armin y Jean dejaron de pelear_ \- Hoy iremos a matar a la cueva de vampiros que ya teníamos previsto, pero recojan sus cosas mañana en la mañana regresamos a la orden -

\- ¡Sí! - _dijeron todos al unisonó_ -

En otro lugar muy lejos de donde Eren planeaba la caza, se encontraba Levi, ansioso de encontrar al escuadrón de extermino, pero su espera por fin llego al final. Llego Erd con la ubicación en donde sospechaban que se estaban resguardando los Dhampir.

\- Petra - _llamé -_

\- Que manda, mi amo -

\- Quiero que le marques a esa estúpida y revoltosa cuatro ojos -

\- A la orden - _Petra marco los números de Hanji y se acerco a mí para darme el teléfono_ -

\- Halooo! buenaaasss! - _escuche la voz escandalosa de la maldita cuatro ojos del otro lado del teléfono_ -

\- Hanji -

\- Enaniiiiiinnnnnnn! - _me aleje el teléfono, para disminuir un poco el chillido de su voz_ \- ¿Y ese milagro que me estas llamando? -

\- Necesito un favor -

\- ¿Y tiene algo que ver con tu nuevo mandato? ¿En serio estas planeando una guerra contra los Dhampir? -

\- Si, y necesito que prepares todo para recibirlos de la mejor manera -

\- Claro, pero… ¿Dónde planeas hacerles la bienvenida? -

\- Me han informado todos los lugares a los cuales han atacado, y por sus movimientos puede saber cuál será su siguiente lugar… -

Luego de que Levi colgara el teléfono se fue a alistar, faltaban unas horas para que llegara la noche, solo unas cuantas horas para ver a su cazador y poder gozar y disfrutar de las mil formas en las que lo destrozaría hasta que se sintiera satisfecho, en su mente solo podía ver la cara de sufrimiento de Eren y recordar el sabor de esa sangre. Levi se había quedado pensando, como era que existiera una sangre tan formidable, como es posible. No entendía como aquella sangre era tan única y exquisita.

\- Eren -llamo Armin a su mejor amigo-

\- Si, lo sé - _respondió Eren, se encontraban en la cueva donde residían los vampiros, a los que iban a matar_ \- Es demasiado extraño que a pesar de habernos adentrado tanto a la cueva no haya ningún vampiro -

\- Seguramente andan en su hora de cena - _dijo en un tono sin importancia Connie-_

\- O sabían que vendríamos y más adelante los que nos espera es una trampa -refuto Armin-

\- Yo también pienso lo mismo, será mejor que regresemos Eren y en otra ocasión vengamos a por ellos -Mikasa se acerco a Eren para sujetarle del brazo-

\- No -Eren se zafó del agarre de Mikasa-

\- ¿Y hoy que maldito suicida? ¿quieres hacer que nos maten a todos? -

Eren estuvo a punto de responder cuando un estruendo, en la cueva los alerto y de la nada se desprendió un hedor a muerte y putrefacción.

\- ¿Qué rayos es este olor? -tapándose la nariz con una parte de su manga se quejo Jean-

\- TODOS! RETIRADA -grito Eren, para que todos intentaran salir de la cueva, para darse cuenta que la salida había sido obstaculizada-

\- ¿Y hoy que hacemos Eren? -pregunto algo desesperado Connie-

\- Cálmate Connie - _intento de tranquilizar Armin_ \- Lo mejor será avanzar hasta topar con la siguiente salida -

Siguieron avanzando y llegaron a un tope donde se encontraron dos caminos, uno hacia la izquierda y otro hacia la derecha, en un segundo en el que se detuvieron para pensar que camino elegir, hubo otro estruendo en entre de ellos separándolos en los 3 caminos. En el camino de la izquierda quedo Armin con Mikasa y en el camino por donde venían se quedaron Jean y Connie, mientras que Eren quedo solo en el camino derecho.

\- Hey! - _grito Eren_ \- ¿Me escuchan? - _se escucharon unos tenues ``si´´ del otro lado de las piedras_ \- Les ordeno salir de aquí con vida, busque y encuentren una salida, nos vemos a la media noche en nuestra guarida - _Eren gritaba mientras les ordenaba a su tropa, el no morir-_

Luego de unos minutos caminando por el mismo camino Eren, se estaba aburriendo, estaba extremadamente enojado y mientras caminaba iba jurando que destrozaría al vampiro causante de estos inconvenientes, se encontraba con la misma cara alegre de siempre pero por dentro todo su poder se revolvía en remolinos. Después de otro rato mas caminando en ese interminable camino llego a un salón donde se encontraban algunos vampiros pero nada para preocupar a Eren, solo movió ligeramente su brazo y como si el viento que hizo con el movimiento del brazo tuviera filo y con una gran rapidez los vampiros se cortaron el pedacitos como por arte de magia.

Eren atravesó la pequeña habitación para abrir la puerta que se encontraba enfrente, cruzo por la puerta para entrar a una habitación gigante, parecía un coliseo y estaba lleno de vampiros. Habían unos cientos de vampiros esperando para atacar al Dhampir, Eren solo rio de lado mientras cerraba la puerta atrás de él, esperando que todos los vampiros se aventaran a atacarlo. Y así fue todos los vampiros juntos se tiraron para matar a Eren, pero con una gran agilidad, fue matándolos uno por uno.

\- Mi lord - _llamo agitado Erd-_

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - _Levi se encontraba sentado, en un sofá tomando té-_

\- En la cámara 3 hemos localizado al Van Helsing -

\- Bueno -se _levanto Levi dejando su tasa_ \- Me temo que tendré que encargarme del Van Helsing, antes de ir por ti, Eren. Solo espérame -

Había una nube de cenizas, por todo el lugar, señal de que Eren había eliminado a todos los vampiros del salón, cuando sintió la presencia de otro vampiro. Pero mismo momento de percatarse de su presencia, sintió como este vampiro se le tiro con una agilidad impresionante, con un rápido movimiento se aparto, por poco, ya que la espada de aquel vampiro le había rozado tan cerca el cuello que aun así le saco sangre. Eren pensó en que temible era ese vampiro, si él no se hubiera movido a tiempo, ahorita estuviera a la par de todos esos vampiros que acababa de aniquilar.

\- Wow, no tienes el titulo de Van Helsing por nada mocoso - _hablaba con aparente asombro_ \- Me sentiste justo a tiempo, pero… - _solo se escuchaban los pasos, en medio de toda la tormenta de cenizas_ \- No volverá a pasar -

 _Esa voz Eren la conocía, perfectamente. Tan pronto y ya tenía que pelear con su presa_ \- Oh! que Levi_san me reconozca es un gran logro para mi - _dijo con ironía Eren-_

\- ¿Mocoso? ¿Qué mierdas haces aquí? -Levi se encontraba algo confundido- Se supone que el Van Helsing… -en ese preciso momento, Levi logro entenderlo- Con que aun escondías mas secretos -

\- No fue mi intención engañarle, Levi_san - _Eren hablaba como niño pequeño-_ Solo que ese día, mientras lo hacía mío Levi_san jamás lo pregunto -

\- Tck - _chasqueó Levi-_ Mejor para mi, mato dos pájaros de un solo tiro -

\- ¿Ah? -

\- Podre vengarme de ti y de paso mato al Van Helsing -

\- Eso no podrá ser Levi_san -

Con un rápido movimiento Eren se acerco a Levi, pero esta vez se le fue imposible el tocarlo, por lo que se volvió una batalla feroz, pasaron unos minutos peleando en ese lugar, pero debido a sus tremendos poderes el lugar no resistió mas y la batalla continuo en la superficie. Eren y Levi pelaban a muerte pero ninguno podía sobre pasar al otro, la expresión de Levi demostraba satisfacción hace siglos no se divertía igual, ordeno a todos que no interfirieran y paso pelando con Eren por todo la ciudad, se movían tan sigiloso y avanzaban con tanta rapidez que nadie podía verlos pasar entre los techos. Pelearon hasta haberse alejado bastante de la cuidad, de los vampiros y hasta de la tropa de Eren.

* * *

 ** _*o* Reviews *o*_**


End file.
